our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Evanwood
Toby Evanwood (known more by his false identity of Tobalth Ewengrund), is a mysterious grifter. He uses his false identity to come in contact with elements of the criminal underworld, as 'Tobalth Ewengrund' is a renowned smuggler. He came in possession of Durba Durba's ship, The Rapscallion, after betraying the Rumrunners Syndicate in Arden of 85 TE. He renamed the ship The Moonlancer. Biography Background Very little is known about Toby Evanwood, besides that he is a grifter who is well-connected throughout the criminal underworld. He uses a false identity by the name of Tobalth Ewengrund to carry out illicit and shady business deals. He is also a master con-man, and has swindled many people out of their valuables and money. ''We Who Endeavor'' Season Two Meeting the Adventurers Edwin Havenheart, Orsino Murphy, and Kezu Kiko meet Toby Evanwood through his false identity of Tobalth Ewengrund at an inn during a League contract. While Havenheart discussed with the inn's bartender, 'Tobalth' conned Orsino Murphy out of several gold pieces. Edwin came to the table, and attempted to help Murphy catch Tobalth rigging or cheating at the tavern game. The veteran charlatan was too slick for the adventurers' eyes, and his trickery went unnoticed. He then left the inn with a pocket full of gold. Caravan Heist Toby met the adventurers a second time under his maserquade on business with the Rumrunners Syndicate. He met with Durba Durba to coordinate an upcoming caravan heist, and was surprised to see the group he had swindled a few weeks prior. During the heist, Toby openly used magic for the first time -- specifically the spell 'Alter Self'. He transformed himself into an old, feeble man and hobbled down the road just as the caravan was coming around. He allowed himself to be hit by the front wagon to cause a distraction, so Edwin, Orsino, and Kezu could loot the caravan. During the heist, Edwin and Orsino became carried away in their goal to collect as much loot as possible before leaving the caravan. However, Toby's distraction did not last long enough, and soon the wagons picked up their journey. Creating a guise for the adventurers to escape the wagons, Toby conjured mist around the wagons. Kezu escaped during this and ran towards the rendevouz point. Edwin and Murphy remained aboard, loading bags of holding with random cargo. As a last resort, Toby used his 'Sleep' spell to knock out all of the merchants, which also knocked Murphy unconscious. Toby then headed back to Newbay, where he would meet Durba and the adventurers aboard The Rapscallion to collect his share of the profit. Selling Out the Rumrunners Syndicate Toby Evanwood made plans behind the backs of the Rumrunners Syndicate to give Newbay law enforcement information which could lead to the arrests of the major criminals Nosira Ulfran and Durba Durba, in exchange for a large reward. Toby secretly met with the Harbor Brig Warden, giving information as to when and where Nosira and a large portion of the regional R.S. personnel would be meeting. This meeting was witnessed by Orsino Murphy, who had accidentally noticed Tobalth entering an alleyway. On 1st Parasomna of Harven, 85 TE, Toby signaled the law enforcement ambush against the Rumrunners Syndicate at Sortuga's, a seaside restaurant frequented by the R.S.' members. The adventurers and Durba attempted to retreat with Nosira Ulfran, but were apprehended after leaving through the back exit of the establishment. Now with the reward given to him, and The Rapscallion impounded, Toby decided to spend a small sum of his acquired wealth by releasing the ship in his name. The following day, Toby had just set sail when the adventurers had broken out of the Harbor Brig and ran towards the dock. Knowing how resourceful and useful the adventurers could be to his own endeavors and agenda, he decided to enlist them into his crew, aboard The Moonlancer, formerly The Rapscallion. Using the tension of the situation to his advantage, he pressured Kezu, Orsino, Edwin, and their friends aboard the ship. As a way to instill some trust in his new crewmates, Toby revealed his true identity to them. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Arcturus Category:Lore